I Killed The One I Loved
by Sephiiroth2
Summary: When one of Bakura's punishments goes to far, he not only hurts Ryou, but himself. First shounen-ai. Sorry for the bad title.


**Hey guys. Okay so this is something that came to me in a dream. Anyway, here it is.**

"Pathetic, little brat!"

Bakura shouted as he slapped Ryou across the face, sending the poor boy sailing across the room.

"I told you! I wanted my room cleaned BEFORE I got home!"

Ryou sniffed.

"I'm sorry. I was busy making your dinner."

He said weakly.

"No excuses!"

Bakura shouted as he walked over to the poor boy. Ryou tried baking up to the wall, but it was no use. Bakura grabbed Ryou by the neck, almost choking him.

"Do you know how it feels when you tell someone to do something, and they don't do what they're told?"

Bakura asked dangerously calm. Ryou didn't answer.

"Speak boy!"

Bakura shouted. Ryou shook his head to the best of his abilities. Bakura growled.

"Exactly!"

Bakura released Ryou, who fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"I asked you to do one thing! And you can't even do that. Something a toddler could do!"

Bakura said.

"That just goes to show me how pathetic and worthless you are."

Ryou looked up at Bakura.

"You didn't ask me to do one thing. And I doubt a toddler could do all the things you told me to do. And…"

Ryou stopped. The room suddenly felt a few degrees to cold for Ryou's comfort. He looked at Bakura, who had a furious look on his face.

"Ryou, do you want another injury, like last time?"

Bakura asked Ryou softly. Ryou shook his head frantically.

"Well then. Perhaps you forgot what happens when you talk out of line like that. Maybe I should remind you."

Bakura lifted Ryou from the floor.

"Please Master. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise."

Ryou cried. But it was no use. With all his might, Bakura threw Ryou to the wall. Blood spilled from Ryou's head, on to the wall, landing in a pool under him. Bakura looked at Ryou's body in disgust.

"Clean this up when you're done crying!"

Bakura shouted as he left. What he didn't know, was that Ryou didn't hit the hollow part of the wall, but a supporting steal meddle beam.

…

The mind-link was silent. Usually it was full with the sounds of crying. That's not what alarmed Bakura. It was the absence of any emotion that made him wonder. He walked upstairs to the room he left Ryou in the night before.

"Odd…"

Bakura said as he looked around the room. It was still messy. He looked to where Ryou was. He was still in the same position as before. Bakura walked over to Ryou's body, and picked him up.

"Ryou, Ryou get up."

He said while gently slapping Ryou's cheek. Ryou didn't move.

"RYOU!"

Bakura shouted. Nothing. He lifted Ryou up, but his head fell backwards.

"Ryou?"

He asked. Still nothing. Bakura looked at Ryou closely.

"Oh no…"

…

"WHAT!"

Yami shouted at Bakura as they rushed to the hospital.

"I found him still lying on the floor."

"Yeah I got that part. What the bloody hell did you do to him?!"

Yami shouted.

"He wouldn't do what he was told, so I gave him what he deserved."

"You smashed his head into the wall!"

Yami shouted as he parked outside the hospital. He got out, grabbed Ryou's body, and ran in with Bakura running after.

"We need a nurse!"

The lady at the desk ran off. She came back a few minutes later with two nurses and a stretcher. Yami placed Ryou on the stretcher, and they ran off. Bakura sat in the waiting room.

" _Ryou! Get up! You're making me look bad!_ "

He said through the mind-link. Still nothing. Bakura tried everything to get through to Ryou. But it was like he wasn't there. Either Ryou was blocking his side of the link, or…

"NO!"

Bakura shouted. Several people looked at him, but he didn't care. He didn't want to think about the other option.

" _Ryou! Wake your dumb ass up or I'll… I'll… I'll think of something! Just wake up…_ "

Bakura swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Please be alright."

Bakura whispered as he sat there. A few hours later, Yami walked into the waiting room with his head to the floor.

"Bakura, Ryou… he… he didn't make it…"

Bakura looked at Yami.

"That's funny. Good one Yami. You're good."

Bakura laughed. Yami stayed quiet. He wish he was telling a joke. He looked behind him, only to see two nurses wheeling in a stretcher into the room where Ryou's body was kept. It was too much for the spiky haired teen. He grabbed Bakura in a tight hug, and cried in his shoulder. Bakura tried backing away. But the grip was too strong.

"Yami…?"

He asked in confusion. He was about to speak again, but at that moment, the stretcher was pulled out of the room. It had a white sheet over something on it. Bakura's expression changed from confused to shock and horror.

"No… NO!"

He pushed Yami away, and ran to the stretcher. He pulled the sheet away, only to reveal the face of Ryou.

"Ryou…"

He said.

"I'm sorry Bakura."

Yami said softly. Bakura growled and punched Yami to the floor. He turned to the nurses.

"How?"

He demanded.

"Trauma to the head. He must've hit his head really hard. His brain kinda splattered in his head. I'm sorry."

Bakura stood there as they wheeled the body away. He knew exactly what killed Ryou. He killed Ryou. He felt terrible.

"Ryou…"

He whispered to no one. Yami stood up and placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura ignored this and followed the stretcher to the morgue. Yami sighed and followed. When they got there, they waited for the nurses to leave. When they did, Bakura walked over to Ryou's body. He pulled back the sheet, and stared at Ryou's face. He looked so peaceful. Tears began to fall from Bakura's face.

"I'm sorry…"

He whispered.

"I… I never meant anything I said. I was just… I didn't know how… Ryou, I love you…"

Bakura said softly.

"I wish I could've told you sooner. You were the one that kept me living. Now, I don't know what to do. I… I…"

Bakura couldn't think of anymore words. So he leaned down and kissed Ryou softly.

"I'm so sorry…"

He said as he began to cry. He cried softly in Ryou's chest. After a while, he looked back at Ryou's face.

"You were never worthless. You did everything to keep me comfortable. You fed me, kept a ruff over my head. Without you, I'd be dead. You meant everything to me. You… you're my Angel."

He kissed Ryou again. He pulled away.

"Goodbye…"

Bakura turned away from the body and walked out of the morgue.

…

Bakura lay in bed. He could sleep. The guilt was too much. He killed the one he loved. He couldn't live with himself. He just couldn't. Bakura got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He pulled a bottle of sleeping pills out of the cabinet. He poured the whole thing in his hand. He was about to chug them all down, when he heard something fall. He looked and saw that a bottle fell to the floor. He went to pick it up, when he felt something push him roughly to the floor, spilling the pills to the floor.

"What the…"

He looked around.

" _Bakura… Bakura…_ "

Bakura heard a faint voice call his name.

"Who's there?!"

Bakura shouted.

" _It's me… Ryou…_ "

Bakura gasped slightly.

"Ryou…"

An apparition of Ryou appeared in front of Bakura.

"Ryou, you're-"

" _A ghost. I know._ "

Bakura stared at Ryou.

"How did you…? Where did you…?"

Ryou laughed.

" _You know why I'm a ghost. I followed you home. I came to tell you that… I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to kill me. It was an accident, right?_ "

Bakura nodded.

"I'm really sorry."

Bakura began to cry. Ryou floated beside Bakura and placed an arm around Bakura's shoulders.

" _I know. It's okay. I forgive you._ "

Ryou said comfortingly.

"I can't live on without you."

" _Yes you can. I know you can._ "

Bakura looked at Ryou.

" _Live on, for me. Promise me Bakura. Promise me you'll live and move on._ "

Bakura swallowed and wiped the tears away.

"I'll never forget you Ryou. Never."

" _I know Bakura._ "

Ryou began to fade away.

" _I love you too Bakura…_!"

Were the last words Bakura heard from his Hikari. His Light.

 **So yeah. That's the end. I'm not sure if this was a good ending, but that's just how it happened. I hope you guys like it. As I wrote this, I realized, it was my first Shounen-ai fanfic. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
